Under the Cherry Tree
by Abandonedghosttown
Summary: A story with the pairing between FINNXFLAME PRINCE. DON'T HAVE A FONDING TO IT, THEN JUST DON'T READ IT! Finn is on the verge of leaving his home forever for a terrible deed he had done.What will happen when Finn goes sees Flame Prince at their 'spot' and break down?What will happen between the two friends?How will Flame Prince react when Finn breaks down and tells him what happen?


**Hey guys! Here is another FinnXFlame Prince fanfiction. This one is just a one shot but it's pretty long. Oh, and also, I will be updating Until the Next Full Moon tomorrow (hopefully if plans don't change :) Nothing bloody and a little "sexual actions" but nothing too bad. Please review and tell me if FinnXFlame Prince have a cute pairing name (if not, please make one up. I would like to see what you guys can came up with and maybe I will use one to start calling the pairing) Enjoy ;)**

The boy with the white bear hat and green backpack tread through the fresh grass underneath, mumbling incoherently under his hot breath. A once pearly white sword dangled from his right hand, now splatter with crimson that spread throughout his whole body, especially his face. Pieces of short, golden locks stucked up from under his hat like he had been in some kind of struggle. Black boots shuffled across the long grass, slowing as he reached his destination: an old cherry tree, filled with the sweet berry ripe to eat.

. . .

The prince sat in the shadows of a huge canopy that waded in response to the wind. His mouth and hands were strained red as next to him laid a pile of cherry pits, his favorite food from the Grasslands. He had been waiting for Finn, a new (only) friend who had rescued him from that cursed lantern. A silly grin spread across his face as he remembered what Finn had said to his mother, such naughty words that he couldn't, wouldn't, ever speak! In the distance, a figure staggered, falling to one knee before falling to the other.

"Finn!" Flame Prince exclaimed, standing with shock filling his coal-black eyes before he started running to him. As he reached his last few steps, he slowed with confusion. Soft weeps filled the air between him and the boy on his knees. "Finn?" he spoke, worry lacing his voice. Finn looked up, eyes puffy and red from crying, revelation soaking his bright blue eyes, now clouded from crying.

"Flame Prince?" he whispered, glaring at his hands so he did not have to look at the man before him. "Please leave. Forget you saw me this way." Finn started to stand but stopped when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. Briskly, he was shoved back to the ground where he fell on his behind, sweltering arms wrapping around his body. Flame Prince flinched back in pain as Finn started crying again, his tears burning his fiery exterior.

Finn's tears come faster as his skin began to sizzle, however, he did not care. All that matter was that moment: Flame Prince holding him in an embrace. Flame Prince held the broken boy, not wanting to hurt him but not able to let him go.

"It's alright Finn," Flame Prince trembled, the pain unbearable. His arms wrapped tighter around the smaller body making it stiff for a moment before relaxing. Finn felt safe in Flame Prince's arm,eventually blocking out the pain.

"As long as you are here, it's alright." a breathy voice said, hitching with agony. There the two sat. They sat until the sky of once blue turned to shades of pinks and purples. Finally, Flame Prince pushed away gently, sitting only a few feet from Finn.

"What happened?" Flame Prince asked, knowing Finn well enough to know that something really bad must have happened for him to be crying for such a long time. Finn sat in silence, debating whether to tell him or not, pressing a burnt hand to his red cheek.

"I-it's terrible," Finn lip quiver, forcing him to take a deep breath before continuing. "I have done an unspeakable act."

"What is it?" he uttered, wanting to help his friend. A unnatural pang hit his racing heart, causing him to dismiss it as the heat of the situation. Finn's eyes filled with hurt but hastily filled with sadness.

"I can never go back home." the once worried voice, now dripping with depression, spoke.

"Why?" the curious prince inquired, placing a hand over Finn's.

" I have killed Billy," Finn swallowed a lump beginning to form in his throat before continuing. "You probably hate me, don't you?"

"No , I don't." Flame Prince's response shocked the younger boy. More shocking was the feeling of blazing hot lips on his own. Finn pulled the prince of flames closer to deepen the kiss, causing the prince's mouth to open as a pink tongue slide in. Once inside, the tongues battled it out until Flame Prince's steaming tongue won, receiving a pass to explore the boy's mouth first. After a few minutes, the kiss broke apart, everything but the string of saliva that still connected them to one another. Both boys could be heard taking deep breaths, trying to refill oxygen deprived lungs. Delicately, Flame Prince thumped his forehead against Finn's, staring into those bright blue eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
